schurkenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Piston
Piston ist der Hauptschurke aus Mr. Torgues Kampagne des Metzelns, der 2012 erschienenen zweiten DLC-Erweiterung des Videospiels Borderlands 2. Er ist der aktuelle Champion der Torque-Arena und geht über Leichen um diese Position zu verteidigen. Als der Kammer-Jäger am Turnier teilnimmt, nimmt Piston ihn als Sponsor unter seine Fittiche, nur um ihn zu verraten und so zu hoffen, dass er keinen weiteren Sponsor findet und aus dem Turnier ausscheiden muss. Nachdem Pistons Pläne aber scheitern, muss er den Kammer-Jäger in der Arena konfrontieren und obwohl er mithilfe eines Roboter-T-Rex versucht, unfairerweise zu gewinnen, wird er im Kampf vom Kammer-Jäger getötet. Biographie Vergangenheit Piston ist ein Gladiatoren-Veteran und nimmt auch an dem von Mr. Torque organisierten Kampfturnier im Badass Crater of Badassitude teil. Dem Sieger wird es gewährt, die Kammer unter der Arena zu öffnen und die Schätze daraus an sich zu nehmen - daher will Piston um jeden Preis gewinnen und ihm ist dabei wirklich jedes Mittel recht. Piston kann sich im Zuge des Turniers auf den ersten Platz kämpfen und erhält damit den Titel "Badass Nummer 1". Man munkelt allerdings, dass er den Platz mit unlauteren Mitteln erworben hat. Betrug und Verrat am Kammer-Jäger Als ein Kammer-Jäger im Badass Crater auftaucht um ebenfalls am Turnier teilzunehmen, kontaktiert Piston den Kammer-Jäger und behauptet, von dessen bisheriger Vorstellung schwer beeindruckt zu sein. Er behauptet, gehört zu haben dass der Kammer-Jäger einen Sponsor braucht um am Kampf in der Arena teilzunehmen und verrät, dass ihm dies gut gelegen kommt, da er selbst einen neuen Schützling braucht. Er bittet den Kammer-Jäger daher, zu ihm in die Arena zu kommen und behauptet, dass der Kammer-Jäger einfach dem Duft des Erfolgs zu folgen braucht. Der Kammer-Jäger kommt gerade rechtzeitig vor der Arena an um zu bezeugen, wie Piston ein Live-Interview gibt. Als der Kameramann ihn fragt, was er zu den Gerüchten zu sagen hat, dass er schummelt und seine Kämpfe abgesprochen hat, um sich den Posten der Nummer 1 so unredlich zu verdienen. Piston antwortet, indem er dem Kameramann in die Brust schießt und zornig auf der Leiche herumtrampelt. Danach winkt Piston den Kammer-Jäger zu sich und behauptet arrogant, dass dieser nun in der Gegenwart wahrer Größe steht. Er macht dem Kammer-Jäger das Angebot, dass dieser unter seine Fittiche genommen und gefördert werden wird, so dass sie gemeinsam die Kammer öffnen können. Piston verrät sogar, dass er bereits einen Kampf für den Kammer-Jäger in der Arena arrangiert hat und trägt ihm auf, hineinzugehen und der Welt zu zeigen, dass man an Piston und dem Kammer-Jäger nicht vorbeikommt. Der Kammer-Jäger kann den Kampf in der Arena tatsächlich gewinnen und nimmt dadurch Platz 5 in der insgesamten Rangfolge ein. Piston kontaktiert ihn daraufhin via ECHO und behauptet, stolz zu sein und die Helfer angewiesen zu haben, dem Kammer-Jäger ein paar Waffen zu geben. Als der Kammer-Jäger die Kiste öffnen will, erweist diese sich aber als leer. Piston nimmt erneut Kontakt zu ihm auf und behauptet gehässig, dass er den Schatz der Kammer garantiert nicht mit einem billigen Söldner teilen wird. Nun lässt Piston Harmstrong-Gas in die ganze Arena pumpen und die Kameras abschalten. Nachdem der Kammer-Jäger das Bewusstsein verloren hat und aus der Arena getragen wurde, spricht Piston zu Mr. Torque und behauptet, dass der Kammer-Jäger abgehauen ist, da er verstanden hat, dass er nicht gegen Piston bestehen kann. Torque ist daraufhin gezwungen, den Kammer-Jäger zum Feigling zu stempeln, wovon Piston sich erhofft, dass nun kein neuer Sponsor den scheinbaren Feigling als Schützling akzeptiert und der Kammer-Jäger aus dem Turnier ausscheiden muss. Gleichzeitig versucht der Kammer-Jäger, einen neuen Sponsor zu finden. Während er dies tut, gibt Piston weiter Interviews und behauptet dort, dass der Kammer-Jäger ihm wie ein eigener Sohn war und dass es ihn tief betrübt und verletzt hat, dass dieser nun feige geflohen ist. Gegen den Kammer-Jäger Nachdem der Kammer-Jäger mit Moxxi eine neue Sponsorin gefunden hat, nimmt Piston wieder Kontakt auf und macht sich weiter über den Kammer-Jäger lustig, den er als schwach beschimpft. Kurz darauf kann der Kammer-Jäger mit Pyro Pete und Motor Momma aber Platz 4 und 3 auf der Rangliste töten und Platz 3 selbst einnehmen. Daraufhin begibt er sich in die Forge um dort Flyboy, den Zweitplatzierten, zu konfrontieren und zu töten. Als er das oberste Stockwerk von Flyboys Festung stürmt, stellt dieser sich ihm in seinem Buzzard, welcher aber fast sofort aus dem Himmel geschossen wird als Piston in einem Kriegs-Luftschiff auftaucht und seine beiden Rivalen angreift. Während Flyboy im Aufprall stirbt, kann der Kammer-Jäger sich retten und sich dem Kriegsschiff im Kampf stellen. Während der Kammer-Jäger das Luftschiff bekämpft, kontaktiert die zornige Moxxi ihn und kreischt, dass er genau weiß, dass er sich in andere Ranglisten-Kämpfe nicht einmischen darf. Piston entgegnet aber nur, dass für den Champ keine Regeln gelten und setzt den Kampf unbeirrt fort. Er beharrt zudem darauf, dass seine Tat kein Betrug sondern Taktik ist. Nichtsdestotrotz gelingt es dem Kammerjäger, das Luftschiff aus dem Himmel zu schießen, was ihm Platz 2 auf der Rangliste verleiht. Piston überlebt den Absturz dennoch und bereitet sich daher auf den finalen Kampf der Arena vor. Zudem kontaktiert er den Kammer-Jäger und droht ihm, dass "die Fleischfetzen fliegen", wenn dieser sich ihm oder der Arena auch nur auf einen Kilometer nähern sollte. Dennoch macht der Kammer-Jäger sich auf den Weg in die Arena um dort Piston im Finale zu bekämpfen. Piston stellt sich dem Kammer-Jäger allerdings nicht im fairen Kampf, sondern hat einen gigantischen, mechanischen T-Rex-Panzer namens Badass-a-saurus im Schlepptau, in dessen Kern er sitzt. Mit dem Badass-a-saurus attackiert Piston den Kammer-Jäger und hat dabei Maschinengewehre, Geschütztürme, Raketen und Flammenwerfer zur Verfügung. Allerdings gelingt es dem Kammer-Jäger dennoch, den Badass-a-saurus zu zerstören, wodurch Piston aus dem Cockpit katapultiert wird. Die Zuschauer buhen Piston zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits aus und beschimpfen ihn als Cheater, aber Piston gibt dennoch nicht auf und stellt sich dem Kammer-Jäger jetzt im direkten Kampf. Dem Kammer-Jäger ist es ein Leichtes, Piston zu besiegen und zu töten, woraufhin er dessen Position als Champion einnimmt und zudem die Beute aus der Kammer sichern kann. Galerie PistonInterview.png|Piston tötet den Kameramann PistonTREX.png|Pistons Badassasaurus Kategorie:Videospiel-Schurke Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Kämpfer Kategorie:Rohling Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Arrogant Kategorie:Egoist Kategorie:Betrüger Kategorie:Lügner Kategorie:Feigling Kategorie:Tot Kategorie:Bossgegner